YuGiOh! Rise of Egypt
by Never An Honest Word
Summary: When Maximillion Pegasus comes across an ancient chamber that hasn't been visited in years, he unleashes ancient Egyptian gods, including some who want to destroy the world. His adopted son, Jake, holds the power to stop these Gods with help of other gods. I promise the story is better than the summary, please read and review! I know it's Just YuGiOh but it's got Synchros!


"Sir, we've found something!" an aide said. "It appears to be a whole other chamber off to the side!"

Maximillion Pegasus stood in front of his group of archaeologists, silver hair blowing in the warm desert breeze. He studied the aide's weathered face and replied calmly, "I see… can you tell what's in there yet?"

"No, sir. We'll have to explore it first," said the aide.

"Is the door sealed?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes sir. We're debating whether or not to blow the door. It could possibly cause the place to collapse." The aide said.

"Blow it!" Pegasus commanded. "Even if it means dying, I'll at least be with Cecelia again!"

"R-right away, sir," stammered the aide, and he hurried off.

Pegasus sighed; this had all been so tiring to him, what with his beloved wife Cecelia dying and all. He had come to Egypt to attempt to find a way to resurrect her using Ancient Egyptian magic. So far, he had had no luck.

He looked at the walls, carved with hieroglyphs, through bloodshot, tear-stained eyes. _This is it,_ he thought. _Hopefully, I'll see Cecelia again…_

A loud _boom_ shook the ancient structure, sending a shower of dirt and dust falling down. They had done it.

Pegasus remembered when he had found these ruins, buried under the foundation of some town on the Nile with a name too hard to pronounce; he was going for a swim in the Nile when he went underwater and saw the carved walls of this structure, which he had believed to be a tomb. He and his team began to excavate and soon found an entrance to the ruins.

"Sir, we've done it!" said the same aide, rushing back to him. "The door is blown. As we suspected, there _is_ another chamber! But there also appears to be a hallway we'll have to traverse, and it may be filled with traps."

"Hmm…" said Pegasus, puzzled. "Well, who here is the dumbest?"

"You, sir." said the aide honestly.

"Oh. Second dumbest?"

"That would be me, sir." said the aide.

"Alright, well I want you to go down the hall and check for traps. If anything happens to you, we'll know that it's trapped." Pegasus said.

"Umm… alright," said the aide. "Right away, sir."

The aide hurried off, and Pegasus walked with him. They walked through a couple halls, and eventually came to a large chamber with an elaborately carved stone altar and marble columns, where a group of workers were gathered. Some held tools, some held nothing.

As Pegasus joined the group, the aide kept walking down the hall cautiously. He was halfway down the hall, and nothing had happened.

Then, right as he would have crossed into the doorway, two blades flew from wall-to-wall, and the aide's head was separated from his body, and both fell to the floor.

"I knew there was a trap," Pegasus said proudly, not feeling any remorse for basically sentencing his finest aide to death. He turned to the group and said, "Alright, now I want everyone to go as fast as they can; follow me now… you've got to be _fast_ to make it across the hall!"

They started to run, and Pegasus was the first to cross into the doorway. His second-best aide, Hank, was the next one. After the group was in the chamber, they discovered that only five out of the eleven people who had made a mad-dash for the chamber had survived. Six were dead, gone, bodies halved, heads gone, bled to death, along those lines.

Aside from the crew's protests about wanting to bury-slash-identify the dead, Pegasus pressed on, demanding that the crew followed.

After a little walk, they came to a wall.

"This is it, sir," said Hank. "This is the end."

"No," said Pegasus quietly, leaning forward and examining the hieroglyphs. "There is more. I can take it from here… go back."

The crew shrugged and turned back, all except for Hank. Hank stood with his boss, and said, "I'm staying, sir."

"Good," said Pegasus. "Because the others are all dead."

It was true; Hank looked back and saw the bodies of the three that survived on the ground with the six that died. "Oh."

"Well, now to read this…" Pegasus said quietly. He read the words, "_Release the Gods into the world…_ what is that supposed to mean?"

Before Hank could say anything, the wall collapsed and a breeze that smelled like death blew at them, blowing down a few columns. A harsh voice spoke, "_You have released us, Maximillion Pegasus… we have been watching you, and we chose you to release us into the world… it is your destiny…_"

"Wha—who said that? Hank, was that you?" Pegasus demanded. "Hank? Answer me, Hank!"

Hank never answered; he couldn't, actually.

He had been crushed by one of the columns.

Pegasus never did find out what the voice meant; he never resurrected Cecelia, either. He died a few years later, and his legacy was left to his adopted son, Jake, whom he adopted shortly before his death.

Near the end of his life, everyone thought he was bonkers. He always insisted that every night, when he'd check on baby Jake, he'd see an apparition of a young man in traditional Egyptian clothing watching over him, and above baby Jake's head, he'd see the blazing hieroglyph of what he remembered to be known as the Eye of Horus. When he'd see the apparition and hieroglyph, Pegasus would think back to that time in Egypt all those years ago, he'd remember that voice, and he'd wonder if that was what it meant by "the Gods." Maybe Jake had been marked by these so-called "Gods" for a destiny that was more than Pegasus, or anyone, could imagine.

Perhaps...

But Pegasus did not live to find out. However, shortly before he died, he saw the apparition standing over his own bed, and he heard him say something in Ancient Egyptian, which he remembered to be: "He has been chosen."

Who? Jake? He wanted to ask, but the boy was gone before he could utter a sound.

Then, a day before he died, he noticed the birthmark on the back of Jake's neck: The Eye of Horus.

That apparition… could that have been Horus himself, watching over Jake? Well, that _would_ explain the times when the Eye would blaze over the baby's head…

But Pegasus was never able to figure it out. He died a day after noticing the birthmark, and Jake was sent to live with another family. But as for Jake's story… that is a tale for another time, but it is certainly a tale to be told.ank was unable to answer


End file.
